Hanza Nukui
is the leader of the assassination squad under Gyōkaku Kumoi, active during the Kasumiōji Conspiracy. Appearance Perhaps Hanza's most notable features are his light purple hair and the scar across his face. He wears a mask that conceals his mouth and nose and has red armor over his left shoulder. While using his Bakkōtō, which is actually his right arm, the armor extends over his whole body. Personality Hanza seemed to be loyal to the Kasumiōji, explaining that they need a stronger leader than Rurichiyo to lead them. He also saw Kumoi to be his master and served under him. Being a warrior, he has a strong sense of honor, which led him to attack Ichigo after being defeated. During their fights, he was highly perceptive, matching his opponents strength with his Bakkōtō.Bleach anime; Episode 178 History Hanza was born into the Nukui family, a clan that served the Kasumiōji diligently. As he put it, the Nukui were "the sword" for which to fight the clan's enemies. But in truth, they were highly-skilled assassins. Rurichiyo's mother, the former clan leader, died while giving birth and her father passed away due to illness. This left only Rurichiyo to be the heir, but she was still very young. Hanza, realizing that she wasn't strong enough to lead, joined Kumoi and gained a Bakkōtō of his own. Plot The New Captain Shūsuke Amagai arc (anime only) Note: Events occurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. After Rurichiyo Kasumiōji came back to her family compound, Gyōkaku Kumoi ordered Hanza to kill her. However, Ichigo and Kenpachi Zaraki were already protecting her. Hanza attempted to scare the former by releasing his Reiatsu, but Ichigo seemed unfazed.Bleach Anime; Episode 173 In retaliation, Kumoi sent Hanza and a few others to capture the princess in the Human World. Hanza, once in the Human World, begins to battle Ichigo, wondering how good Ichigo is at fighting. Hanza and Ichigo begin clashing swords, as Ichigo notices an unfamiliar Bakkōtō. Ichigo asks why Hanza had the Bakkōtō, as Zanpakutō and Shinigami are supposed to be one. Hanza claims that Ichigo doesn't need to know, and continue clashing swords. Hanza moves back, and generates his Reiatsu, beginning to astonish Ichigo. Hanza then chants, Seal him away, with the name Saiga following the command. He tries to blind Ichigo with Saiga's special attack. Ichigo shields his eyes from the light with his Zanpakutō, and charges at Hanza. The Bakkōtō then uses a greater version of its base attack, and engulfs Ichigo in light. Ichigo is now in a mirror prison, and is paralyzed. Hanza explains his technique to Ichigo, and explains the difference in power of the Bakkōtō, since he last saw it. Ichigo releases his Reiatsu, and cracks Saiga. Hanza begins charging at Ichigo, but his finishing blow was stopped by Yoruichi Shihōin, astonishing Hanza. Before the battle commenced, he ran away. Bleach anime; Episode 174 Afterward, he confronts Kumoi and is asked to show true resolve. He does his by merging with Saiga. Hanza then asks Kumoi if he may have three more Bakkōtō for his new subordinates, which he found in the criminal underground. Once he assures Kumoi they are capable and skilled, he obliges, but warns the four not to fail. Using the Kasumiōji's Senkaimon, they enter the Human World and split up to fight Ichigo and his friends. Bleach Anime; Episode 175 Looking for revenge, Hanza chooses to use the new Saiga to fight Ichigo, regardless of what happens to Rurichiyo. Bleach Anime; Episode 176 Bleach anime; Episode 177 Hanza arrives at Rurichiyo's house, and puts his hand over the barrier set around it. He breaks the barrier surprising the Princess, and her protectors. Ichigo heads out of the house, and begins fighting Hanza. Ichigo releases his Bankai, and begins clashing swords with Hanza. Ichigo then breaks Saiga's mirror. Hanza then claims that depending on the user's Reiatsu, the stronger the Bakkōtō is. The broken shards then generate beams of light, engulfing Ichigo in multicolored light. The light that is generated around Ichigo, is now his nightmare. Hanza is then outside of a glowing multicolored sphere, explaining Saiga's true power. As he explains, Saiga slowly begins to devour him. Within Ichigo's nightmare, is Ichigo as a child, and Masaki Kurosaki. Ichigo explains to his mother that it was his fault for her death. Maskai then grabs his hand, and slowly goes up the stairs. While they go up the stairs, Masaki squeezes Ichigo's hand, hurting him. Ichigo lets go of her hand, and falls down. He lands on the floor as his normal age. Hanza explains that the nightmare will continue until Ichigo's soul itself shatters. Masaki heads toward Ichigo, and grabs him from the neck, and begins to strangle him. Ichigo in pain, cries out to his mother to stop. Hanza appears within the nightmare. Ichigo claims that the pain being done onto him won't be enough to stop him. Hanza then tells Ichigo to kill the nightmare; his mother. Ichigo then releases his reiatsu, causing Masaki to let him go. As Ichigo hugs his mother, Hanza is left surprised. Ichigo then bids his goodbyes to his mother, and finally breaks out of the nightmare. Ichigo and Hanza continue to clash swords. While fighting, Saiga continues to devour Hanza. Hanza, engulfed in even more Reiatsu, attacks Ichigo with an attack similar to a Getsuga Tenshō, but the attack is deflected by a Getsuga Tenshō itself. Ichigo then brings down his Hollow Mask, astonishing Hanza. Hanza, going berserk, charges at Ichigo at full strength. He attempts to strike Ichigo, but his attacks keep getting dodged. Hanza and Ichigo continue to fight at full force, moving across the sky, and generating great amounts of Reiatsu. Ichigo generates another Getsuga, pushing Hanza away from him, breaking the blade on Saiga. Hanza generates a greater amount of Reiatsu, and charges at Ichigo. Hanza sends Ichigo flying back. Hanza screams out to his Bakkōtō, and generates even more Reiatsu. Ichigo then screams out at Hanza telling him to stop using the power of the Bakkōtō. Hanza, claims that a mere Bakkōtō can't devour him, and attempts to attack Ichigo. Before he even moved, Hanza is devoured by Saiga. The Bakkōtō then explodes. Ichigo's mask disintegrates, and is left in awe. Powers and Abilities Master Swordsman: As shown from battles against Ichigo, Hanza is a highly proficient swordsman, being able to fight on equal grounds with Ichigo. Master Assassin: Having been the head in an assassination corp, Hanza is highly skilled in this art as well. Repeatedly, he has shown himself to sneak around areas completely undetected. During his surveillance of Ichigo, Ichigo was only momentarily aware of Hanza's presence because of his intentional release of his spiritual energy on the young Shinigami. Great Spiritual Energy: Hanza's spiritual energy is shown to be highly powerful, great enough to hold back the devouring side effects of his Bakkōtō for a considerable amount of time while still effectively using it in battle. Ichigo himself noted that Hanza's spiritual energy was impressive. He was even able to keep up with Ichigo in his Hollow form. Enhanced Speed: Hanza possesses impressive speed, befitting a master assassin of his caliber. Repeatedly, he has shown himself to seemingly disappear and reappear when needed. Bakkōtō Hanza primarily wields the Bakkōtō , which evolves by devouring the spiritual power of its user. Its shape is that of a katana with a large mirror attached at the hilt. If fed enough reiatsu, it can evolve its blade, mirror, and hilt into larger sizes and differing shapes. *'Bakkōtō Special Ability'; It is released with the verbal command, Seal him away. Saiga has the ability to momentarily paralyze opponents by reflecting moonlight into their eyes. Under more powerful users, it can create an alternate dimension in which the opponent is left conscious but unable to move. *'Bakkōtō Special Ability: Full Power': At full power, it is able to shoot energy bolts similar to Getsuga Tenshō blasts. If Saiga's mirror is shattered, the user can channel reiatsu into the pieces, which surrounds its enemies and causes them to be engulfed in nightmares of their own memories. If the user channels more Reiatsu into the weapon, the illusions will continue, trapping them until their souls are crushed. Quotes *(To Ichigo right before being devoured by Saiga) "Go to hell, Shinigami! My power is far greater than this! A mere Bakkōtō will never overcome me!" References Navigation de:Hanza Nukui Category:Characters Category:Anime Original Characters Category:Male Category:Soul Category:Deceased Category:Master Swordsmen